My Little Girls
by fangirlie
Summary: Logan/Wolverine's view about his 3 protegees; Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty. Warning: Contains spanking
1. Rogue

This is Wolverine's view to her 3 protégées; Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty.

There will be a chapter for each girl.

My little girls, that's how I call them. Most of my teammates don't understand how a guy like me is able to have such a behavior towards them. Jean says it's in my wild nature, whatever. All I know is I have to protect them and make sure they're alright, period.

I reckon Rogue touches a soft spot on me. She craved for my protection and even affection right from the start, how could I say no? She was so scared and helpless, she needed to be taken care of so badly and I did it. I even promised that to her. She's the one who behave the best; always trying to please me, always trying to make me proud. And sure as hell I am.

She's got some big brown puppy eyes and when she looks at me like that I know I've lost it. She can ask whatever she wants because I will probably give it to her. Of course she doesn't have parents or anyone else to take care of her so it makes me her main man. That's why I make sure she has proper food, clothes, school books, and whatever a teenage girl might need these days. I even give her a weekly payment. She's the only one out of the 3 who really deserve it.

But of course she's not perfect and when she fucks up I don't hesitate to punish her. Her grades are excellent but she gets lazy sometimes with numerical subjects as math or physics. And even she's pretty quiet sometimes the other kids drag her into doing crazy stuff. That's when I really gets pissed off, it'll never be acceptable for a sweet girl like her to behave in such a stupid way just because her friends are getting themselves into trouble.

When I spank her she doesn't cry at the very beginning at least, but 3 smacks later and she'll be already weeping. But she doesn't beg me to stop like Kitty or Jubes do. She takes it all because deep inside she knows she deserves it and she knows I'm doing it for her own good. When I'm done she always sits on my lap with her face hidden in my chest or neck and cry softly repeating how sorry she is. I comfort her with soothing words assuring her that it's over, that I know it hurt, but that I also know she has learn the lesson. I rock her in a firm embrace until she falls asleep. Then I carry her to her bedroom and tuck her into bed.

Rogue has grown a lot in the last years, but she still has a long way to go. She still doesn't know what to do after high school, but whatever she does I will be keeping a close eye on her.


	2. Kitty

Thanks for the cool reviews! It makes me want to keep on writing =)

This chapter is based on Kitty, and my inspiration was the drawing of Wolverine spanking Kitty (find the url at the end of the chapter).

By the way, if you want an official comic featuring Kitty and Wolverine getting along you should get "Wolverine: First Class".

3333333333

Logan P.O.V

I met Kitty when she was 14. She used to be a laid back girl, kinda nerdy sometimes but real nice and even funny. When her father died she got much closer to me and I started taking her to the missions along with me. We were really at ease in each other's company, we did normal stuff like watching TV, I helped out with her homework, damn, I even listened to her talking about her crush on the Russian guy.

Then a couple of years later and all of a sudden she started talking back, disobeying and getting herself into trouble. At first I let Ororo take care of the situation assuming this was a girly kinda thing but Ororo's lectures made no difference in Kitty's behavior. That's when I realized what the brat really needed was true discipline.

I thought a couple of spankings would do the job but the girl's just stubborn as a mule. More than once I had to drag her out of night clubs, she being underage and totally drunk and dressed like a hooker. I would let her puke, I would get her clean, let her rest and in the morning I didn't care she had a fucking hangover, she was getting the punishment she deserved. Good thing Xavier gave me the anti-phase bracelet.

She's always screamed when I spank her; she cries, bites, kicks, swears like a sailor and does everything she can to get rid of me. She should know by now that stupid behavior of hers only makes me more furious prolonging her punishment. Then she starts begging, saying she won't do it anymore, that she'll be a good girl from now on, that she's learnt her lesson. I never bought it.

When I finally let her go she goes straight to her room sobbing, with a red colored ass and looking at me like she wants to kill me. She doesn't dare to talk back but she won't miss a chance to do it in the near future.

According to Jean, Kitty's having a rebel phase that's pretty common on teenagers and it all was triggered by me since I took Rogue to the mansion. I'm not a fuckin shrink so the girl better start behaving normally soon or one of these days I will totally lose control.

Nowadays I can't say I'm making a connection with Kitty, she's been behaving like shit and I know I might be pushing her way too far. She's all the time grounded by me to the point the professor suggested I should be more "understanding" with her.

The only thing that keeps me from snapping for real is when I hold the girl in my arms, right after she's got asleep from watching TV or studying. In these moments, before I tuck her into bed, she's a completely different person; she snuggles herself into me and sucks her thumb like a little girl. I also caught her calling me daddy in her sleep more than once. That's when I forget all my anger and frustration and truly realize that I love her no matter what.

Wish I could tell her that.

33333333333

I did this chapter basing my story in this amazing drawing: Edit: it seems I cannot post urls. So go to DeviantArt, and find the drawing called "Wolverine Spanking Kitty Colored" by the user "yeyforme".


End file.
